Je ne me sens vivante que lorsque l'on me regarde, et je déteste ça
by la-guerriere-amoureuse
Summary: Anna n'a jamais rien fait de plus que de se cacher.


**Hey ! Voici un petit OS sur Anna Williams, un personnage de Tekken que j'aime tout particulièrement !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

_Oh, s'il te plaît..._

_Dieu, Jesus,_

_ou n'importe quel autre divinité que ce stupide monde ai imaginée,_

_par pitié, par pitié..._

_Veux-tu bien changer toutes mes larmes en vin ?_

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait tout le temps, sans arrêt. A moitié allongée sur la table basse de son salon, elle contemplait la bouteille vide sous ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient bleus, clairs, et semblaient être des cristaux, voire des diamants, remplis de désirs, de regrets, de mélancolie, de souvenirs, d'une douleur si profonde que lorsqu'on la vit, on pense alors que jamais elle ne disparaîtra. Et cette douleur, elle l'habitait, coulait dans ses veines, pourrissait son corps de l'intérieur, tel un virus. Et comme seul remède, elle avait la boisson.

Tous les jours, elle se retrouvait ainsi. Parfois, elle était accompagnée. D'autre fois, elle était seule. Elle sortait souvent de sa nuit sans rêve vers quinze heure. Et le réveil était toujours un enfer. Sa tête lui hurlait de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Elle se regardait alors dans le miroir, se demandait qui était cette personne. Son carré ne ressemblait plus à rien, sa frange était relevée, décoiffée, et son maquillage avait coulé. Son masque avait coulé, son si épais masque. Mais elle était beaucoup trop ravagée par sa nuit pour se faire remarquer à quel point elle était hideuse, sans son masque.

Elle se lavait le visage, retirait ses habits et glissait sous sa douche. Elle les prenait souvent froide, le froid l'aidait à retrouver ses esprits. Il l'aidait à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de sa soirée. Puis à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle sortait de sa douche et que ses pieds touchaient le sol, elle se disait pour elle même, se promettait, se persuadait, que plus jamais, oh non, plus jamais, elle ne se laisserait aller.

Et c'était avec cette résolution en tête qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait alors observer les dégâts de ses excès. Les bouteilles jonchaient le sol, les draps étaient froissés au sol, sales, couverts d'alcool et d'autres biscuits apéritifs. Heureusement pour elle, sa compagnie de la nuit partait toujours avant. Au début, cette idée qu'on la laisse seule lui brisa le cœur plus encore. Puis, au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée. Elle s'était faite une raison.

Elle passa au-dessus de tous les obstacles de sa chambre, se plaça devant les portes de son armoire et l'ouvrit comme un enfant ouvre ses cadeaux lors des fêtes de noël. Elle examina alors chaque partie de sa collection – car oui, à partir de cette possession de vêtements, c'était clairement une collection. Elle semblait redécouvrir toutes les pièces que composaient son dressing. Elle ne pouvait alors s'empêcher d'essayer plusieurs tenues. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'être belle, de plaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la moitié de ses vêtements essayés, elle les rangeait délicatement à leur place, puis, elle sortait de sa chambre sans ne rien nettoyer. D'un pas plutôt joyeux, elle se dirigeait dans sa cuisine, se préparait quelques tartines avec un café. Elle en profitait aussi pour jeter un œil dehors, lire ses mails et voir si son patron, le célèbre Kazuya Mashima, ne lui avait rien demandé. Parfois, il lui demandait de venir, et ce n'était pas pour le travail. Elle acceptait, toujours.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle tournait en rond, s'ennuyait, se sentait terriblement seule. Et le silence pesant de son appartement semblait résonner en elle.

Elle n'avait personne.

Sa haine envers sa sœur n'en était pas vraiment une. Toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air avec son patron ne suffisait pas à la combler. Elle ne ressentait rien. Son cœur était vide. Elle se décomposait, chaque moment.

Et pour combler ce vide dans son cœur, elle sortait le soir. Elle portait évidemment son masque. Elle voulait plaire. Elle voulait qu'on l'aime. Elle voulait qu'on la désire. Elle voulait qu'on la regarde. Elle voulait exister.

Elle oubliait alors toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait précédemment faites. Elle se laissait aller à la facilité. Et qu'importe le nom que les hommes lui donneraient, elle savait comment avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait après, elle voulait juste ressentir quelque chose.

_Frappez-moi,_

_Embrassez-moi,_

_Brûlez-moi,_

_Touchez-moi,_

_Mordez-moi,_

_Désirez-moi,_

_Pensez à moi..._

_S'il vous plaît..._

_Aimez-moi._

Elle se déhanchait sur la piste, tous les yeux masculins se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Puis elle souriait. Elle se rendait évidemment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle savait que c'était mal. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire toutes ces choses, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être cherchait-elle un miracle. Peut-être, qu'un jour, elle trouverait quelqu'un qui voudrait l'aimer, accepter tout cet amour qui ne demande qu'à être distribué au fond de son cœur. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il sera trop tard, et que, comme par instinct pour se protéger, tout cet amour se transformerait en haine. Peut-être qu'il sera tout simplement trop tard et qu'Anna sera effectivement devenue ce qu'elle laisse montrer au monde depuis tant d'années. Peut-être deviendra-t-elle cette cruelle femme sans cœur, et qu'elle finira aussi froide que sa sœur. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était déjà et que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour elle-même, pour essayer de se convaincre que, non, elle n'était pas froide, et qu'elle pouvait encore se montrer humaine.

Puis elle se laissait tomber dans les bras du premier venu. Elle ne refusait pas. Il suffisait de demander, et elle acceptait. Parfois, elle le ramenait chez elle. Mais d'autres fois, les toilettes du bar suffisait amplement.

Elle se demandait alors ce que sa sœur dirait. Oh, mais elle le disait déjà.

« Anna, ma petite traînée de sœur, que je te hais. »

Oh oui, c'était une traînée. Oh, mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Et puis, Nina la dominait, toujours. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sa grande sœur ? N'était-elle pas celle que leur père préférait ? N'était-elle pas celle en laquelle leur père avait placé tous ses espoirs ?

Une fois qu'elle avait terminé avec son cavalier d'un soir, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle se sentait autrement. Elle n'était plus vide. Elle était minable. Et cet état ne lui plaisait pas plus.

Alors elle se traînait jusque chez elle, ravalant chaque seconde ses larmes. Elle avait beau être l'une des femmes les plus dangereuse du monde, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être pitoyable.

Arrivée chez elle, elle se précipitait une fois de plus sur ses bouteilles, espérant ainsi oublier sa journée. Cet horrible journée, ennuyante, ressemblant aux précédentes ; les mêmes actions, les mêmes pensés, les mêmes sentiments, sa tête était une véritable montagne russe. Tout changeait, tout le temps, mais tout finissait par revenir. Rien n'était assez bien pour elle. Elle voulait être seule et accompagnée. Elle voulait être redoutée et froide comme sa sœur, mais elle voulait aimer et être aimée. Elle voulait être sérieuse, mais en même temps, elle voulait se plonger dans un nuage de plaisir et de luxure. Elle voulait être pure, mais elle ne faisait qu'être cette femme superficielle et matérielle. Et ce visage n'était pas elle. Et ce masque, ce n'était pas elle. Et ces cheveux non plus, ce n'était pas elle. Tout ce que vous voyez, ce n'était pas elle. Alors qui était-elle ? Elle ne savait absolument pas. Elle était tout et rien. Elle était partagée entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Elle était le plus grand paradoxe de la planète, et elle essayait, chaque soir, en se mettant minable, de répondre à cette question.

_Mais qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis... Je suis Anna Williams._


End file.
